The Black Legion
by azazemon
Summary: The Ninja of Naruto have been captured by strange robots and taken to an unknown realm. Here they must survive the strange obstacles of this realm, and Sasuke finds what he thought was impossible to be true. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Capture**_

Team Kakashi were returning from another mission to Konoha, they were tired as the latest mission was taxing.

"I'm beat," Naruto said, stomach growling, "and hungry. I'm gonna go get some raamen."

"I'll go with you." Sai volunteered.

"No way!" Naruto protested.

His rude outburst earned him a threatening look from Sakura.

Recoiling, he muttered,"C'mon," and walked off.

"All right, let's go inform The Fifth about the results for this mission." Kakashi said.

"Very well." Yamato agreed, yawning.

They turned and walked towards Tsunade's office.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was going over plans on how to take down the elders of Konoha, and if need be, capture Naruto to extract the Nine Tailed Fox to do it.

He sat in a tree that was right beside a pond by himself, pondering on the best method to use.

He looked down and saw his reflection.

A frog jumped into the water and created a ripple, disorientating his image.

After a few ripples, he began to see an image of a smiling Itachi where his own, frowning image had been.

His eyes narrowed, and he fought back tears.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking a few steps ahead of Sai, when Sai stopped, a serious look on his face.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked in an irritated manor.

Sai pointed towards the mountain, where there was a large group of what looked like large men dressed in silver.

Naruto stared in shock,"What the-"

The "man" pointed towards Naruto and said, in a clearly robotic voice, "Destination: Konoha, Contain and Capture Targets: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi," the robots looked around and found their targets looking straight back,"targets acquired: Engage."

The robots jumped from the mountain and each one landed in front of their named target.

They towered over the ninja at ten feet tall, with soulless, glowing blue eyes.

Their left arm was a large and sharp claw, where there right was a large cannon.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Target Acquired: Sasuke Uchiha, contain and capture."

Sasuke was surrounded by seven of the ten foot terrors.

He jumped out the tree as one swiped at the branch he was in.

He unsheathed his sword, charged it, and sliced one in half.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

His rasengan hit the robot point blank in the midsection.

The robot didn't move at all, and the rasengan blew a two foot wide hole in it.

The robot's "skin" merely healed, and it pointed its cannon at Naruto.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke jumped back as the robots swiped and shot at him.

He would land for half a second and be off again, as the spot he just occupied became a sizzled spot.

He looked back to see something that shook his confidence; they were flying after him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha ninja were struggling to turn the fight in their favor, but to no avail; everytime they blasted one, it would heal.

They resorted to blowing one to pieces, but the pieces just put themselves back together.

They were soon forced into a corner, everyone in the same corner.

The sensei's tried their best to defend their students, but they're attacks, even the extreme strength of Tsunade's punches, did nothing but make the robots more ruthless.

With the targets surrounded, the robots began to make a whistling sound.

A blue aura lashed out at them all; everyone in the village fell unconscious.

"Targets: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, neutralized."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke flew into a tree and fell to the ground.

He was hurt, badly.

He staggered to his feet and looked around, he was surrounded by the double the number as before.

He would not surrender; he took his sword and charged.

The robots made the same whistling noise, and the same effect happened.

One robot walked over and picked up Sasuke's limp form. "Target: Sasuke Uchiha, neutralized."


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Impossible_**

Naruto barely opened his eyes when he heard people speaking around him.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

"Poke him with a stick."

Naruto felt a sharp pain in on the right side of his rib cage.

"Cut it out!" He muttered weakly.

"Oh crap, they are alive."

"Well, this one at least, check for the others. Go get Otome and tell her we have injured folk over here."

"Right away!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes to the face of a girl he'd never seen before.

She looked about his age, and was draining water from a white rag before putting it to his forhead.

She rose,"I see you've awaken."

Sasuke was surprised, he'd barely opened his eyes.

He tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and crumbled back down.

She knelt back down,"You shouldn't move; the androids have injured you heavily."

"Who are you?"

She stopped and looked at him; she was very beautiful.

She had dark brown eyes and black hair that fell to the bottom of her back.

She was wearing a white kimono that was red at the sleeves and was wearing sandals.

She had a serious, almost apathetic look on her face as she stared at him.

"Itehi."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit still, I need to mend this bruise." Otome was telling a fidgeting Neji.

Otome had green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a hooded white robe.

"What happened?" Sakura said rubbing her head,"One minute we were fighting robots, the next, we're here..."

"It's time again." Otome answered.

"Time for what?" Shikamaru asked.

Otome sighed,"Where should I begin?" she put her hand under her chin, pondering.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Itehi asked Sasuke.

"Sometimes."

"Well, you're here because of a tournament."

"What kind of tournament?"

"One for demons; where they must hunt and kill the prey brought to their realm."

"Are we the prey?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

Itehi smirked and looked down before looking back up.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why they've picked us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Two of my comrades are here, they're scouting the area."

"What's this tournament suppose to be about?"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Every century, they hold a tournament as a rite of passage for many demons. They gather strong 'prey', but try to keep from getting someone who would be potentially dangerous to them all, which is why they usually target teenagers." Otome said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hinata asked.

Otome smiled,"Don't worry, you guys will be safe with me and my group. We've known that this would happen, so we started training in advance. Right now, they're all outside patrolling the area to make sure no demons sneak up on us."

"Where are we anyway?" Ino asked.

"Well, if you want a blunt and obvious answer, a cave." Otome answered.

They all looked around and noticed the walls and ceilings.

They heard footsteps coming and a shadow on the wall.

They looked to see a boy with short, spiky black hair and fierce green eyes wearing a white, baggy ninja suit walk their way.

"You healed them all? Good work Otome." he said briskly.

"Hi, I'm Jinsoku." He said extending his hand for someone to shake.

That someone of course was Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto, how's your evening going so far?" He asked in an attempt to lift the solemn mood.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke heard footsteps coming and looked towards the entrance.

Two people walked into the cave they were in.

One had long black hair that went to the middle of his back. He had fierce gold eyes and markings on his face. He was wearing an all white kimono with white, baggy pants. Sasuke saw a sword on his right hip.

The guy next to him wore a long, hooded black robe. He also seemed to wearing armor that was spaced apart and black. His skin was brown, and his eyes, to Sasuke's disbelief...was the Mangekyo Sharingan. He wore a black mask that covered the bottom of his face.

Sasuke stared at him as he walked forth, his eyes wide with fear, excitement and confusion.

The guy saw him staring, and said with furrowed eyebrows,"Something I can help you with?"

"Ryoku, he's probably just uncomfortable because you're staring at him." The guy next to him said.

"Sugizou, did you find anything?" Itehi asked.

"Not a demon in sight. I do not think the tournament has started yet." he answered.

Sasuke was soon able to pull his eyes away from Ryoku's.

_Impossible!_ he thought. _How could this guy have sharingan, Mangekyo sharingan at that!_

"Hey, Ryoku..." Sasuke said.

"What." Ryoku said in a dangerous tone.

"Where did you get the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Ryoku, Sugizou, and Itehi looked at him with confusion.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Annoyed, Sasuke revealed his own sharingan.

Their confusion doubled as Itehi and Sugizou looked from Ryoku to Sasuke.

"So, you two both have those eyes." Itehi said.

"You still haven't answered my question." Sasuke said fiercely.

Sensing his anger rising, Ryoku decided to amuse himself,"Your question is pointless to answer. I'm better off ignoring it."

Through his pain, Sasuke unsheathed his sword, charged it, then charged for Ryoku.

Itehi sighed, Sugizou smirked.

There was a flash of light as Sasuke fell back.

He looked back at Ryoku to see him holding the hilt of a sword that glowed red.

"What kind of sword is that?" Sasuke asked, his anger dying down.

"This is my ki sword." Ryoku answered,"I can use either positive, or negative energy to make the blade. Because it is nothing but pure energy, it's virtually unblockable. I'm surprised your sword hasn't snapped yet. Had I increased the energy in the sword I could've cut you in half."

He walked up to Sasuke and held out his hand.

After some hesitation, Sasuke took it.

"There is no time for fighting, we must get moving. If we stay in one place too long, demons will be upon us, and we don't want to be pinned down."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otome-maiden

Jinsoku-swift

Itehi-archer of light

Sugizou-after-image

Ryoku-Power

_Hopefully these definitions will help you understand the characters better._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Difference_**

Sasuke walked outside and paused, taking in the scenery.

He was in a forest at night, but it all seemed odd, artificial.

"Have your legs given out?" Ryoku asked up ahead.

"No."

"Then move it."

Sasuke glared at him but pressed on.

In his mind, it was better that for now, he listen until he knew more about this place and what was going on.

As they walked, he walked next to Itehi to ask more about Ryoku.

His first question,"Where is he from?"

"He's from the same region from Sugizou and I, but he was born in a different village."

"Where did he get those eyes?"

"It's a mutation, like an evolution in a way. Those eyes allow him to see things in normal vision and heat vision. They also act like binoculars, which is why he scouts more than myself or Sugizou. The people of his village thought he was a demon when those eyes first showed themselves, and they tried to kill him."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, they only brought us here to kill us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Otome answered.

"Well, at least we have a head star-" Jinsoku was cut off as two more people ran in.

One was a boy, he almost resembled Naruto only without the whisker marks, his hair was shorter, he wore a white toga with brown shorts and black, slip on shoes, and on his back was a claymore.

The guy next to him was taller, with a mohawk. He was shirtless and had tribal tattoos on his torso. He had armor on his legs and his feet were bare. He also carried a giant hammer on his back.

"We have to go!" The blonde said in alarm.

"Now!" The tall mohawk added.

"Calm down you two; what's the rush?" Otome asked.

"We spotted a group of demons heading our way. Looks like they want to get a head start in this tournament." The blonde answered in panic.

"Meshii, calm down," Jinsoku said grabbing his shoulders,"all we have to do is get out of here before they get here."

Jinsoku looked towards the mohawk man,"Haretsu, how far away are they?"

"About five, seven miles; they know we're here though." Haretsu said, calming down.

Jinsoku turned back towards their new guests and clasped his hands together.

"Well, let's get moving. I take it Otome has mended anything that was broken?"

His answer came in nods.

"Well, let's go. Trust me, none of you want to be here when those demons get here."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I grew up with Ryoku, and when we were growing up, he wasn't a cold person like he was now." Itehi said.

"So what made him that way, and how did he get those eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said before, it's a mutation, nature's way of saying 'this is the future,' but because of all the supernatural creatures in this world, things that evolved are considered evil, and so was he."

"He didn't get those eyes until four years ago, when he, Sugizou and I were thirteen. It happened rapidly; we just saw his eye color change from brown to red, then saw his pupil split into those three curves."

Itehi chuckled,"When he saw us looking at him like that, he thought a demon or wraith was behind and jumped up."she stopped chuckling,"It was after that his hell began. When his village saw his new eyes, they began to treat him differently, almost like he was diseased or was going to turn into some horrible creature and rip them apart. His family treated him like an outcast, distancing themselves from him. Soon he was being blamed for things that happened in the village; simple things from a chicken dying of old age to a wagon breaking down because it was obviously made poorly. Eventually, the town went after him in an effort to 'cleanse his unholy spirit' which involved burning him on a pole. He didn't see anything wrong with him, and because he felt nothing for the villagers, or even his own family for the way they changed towards them, he slaughtered them all. Even at thirteen, he was stronger and faster than the best warriors there because of those eyes and his inhuman abilities. After that, he left, and I didn't see him for another year."

"What about Sugizou?" Sasuke asked.

"His story is similar, only he didn't wait for the villagers to attack him. He killed them all in their sleep when he found out they planned for him to have a little 'accident' that would take his life, and burned down the entire village."

Sasuke looked shocked.

"Don't worry, they're not crazy, but they aren't that compassionate anymore. None of us are."

"Why aren't you?"

Before Itehi could answer, Ryoku and Sugizou stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Look at the forest," Ryoku said surveying it slowly,"something about it doesn't seem right."

Itehi took out a bow, and an glowing white arrow appeared in her hand.

She pulled the string of the bow back with the arrow, but not too much.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Itehi asked looking around too.

Sasuke surveyed the area and realized the reason they stopped.

The forest they were just had healthy green leaves; the one they were about to walk in looked just about the same, except the leaves weren't as green. Comparing them more, everything in the forest ahead seemed paler in color than the forest behind them.

Itehi heard a twig snap to her left; in that second she heard it, she turned and fired a blindingly bright arrow into the darkness of the trees.

Sasuke heard something scream then saw a figure burn to ash.

Soon humanoid creatures emerged from the trees.

They all looked like a cross between people and reptiles.

There were about twenty of them, licking their chops and looking gleefully at their prey.

"They got Smitty." One of them croaked.

"More for us." Another one replied.

Ryoku unsheathed his weapons.

Sasuke noticed Ryoku had two swords, the energy blade and a normal one.

"Uchiha, watch and learn."

The lead demon was about to launch himself at Ryoku when Ryoku disappeared and reappeared behind him.

The demon paused, confused at what happened and where is prey disappeared to.

Ryoku whistled for the demon to turn around.

"Little magic tricks like that won't save you from me." The demon cackled.

The demon took a step forward, then his eyes widened with fear.

On Ryoku's sword, dripping and red, was blood.

Then, the top half of the demon's head fell off, followed by his neck, then waist, and finally knees.

The pieces of him lay there for a minute before bursting into flames and vanishing.

The other demon's mouths dropped, their leader was killed before their eyes and they didn't even see it.

When Ryoku positioned himself to attack again, they all retreated into the darkness of the forest.

"Itehi, send them some presents." Sugizou said darkly.

Sasuke saw her form five bright arrows in her hand, turn her bow sideways, aimed, and fired.

An explosion lit that part of the forest up as Sasuke witnessed all those demons perish in white fire.

_These guys_ he thought, _don't mess around. I haven't seen this kind of potential and ability since Itachi. No, these guys are probably as good or better than him._ he looked towards Itehi, who's eyes were still glued to the massacre ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Foggy Swamp**_

Jinzou held his arm up for everyone to stop.

"Wait, something feels strange about this place." He said surveying the swamp.

It was covered in a thick fog but life could be heard within.

"Well, let's just go around it." Naruto suggested.

"The only problem with that is that we need to get to shelter before the dark comes," Jinzou said looking at a setting sun,"and we wouldn't make it before the sun set going around."

"What happens when the sun sets?" Sakura asked.

"Pray you don't find out." Otome answered.

"Well, if we go through here, we need a flashlight or something so we can see." Meshii said.

"Hey Hinata, Neji, can you two use your byakugan and guide us through?" Kiba asked.

"Bya-who-what?" Jinzou asked.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata said simultaneously.

Jinzou, Otome, Meshii and Haretsu jumped back in surprise at the change in their eyes and bulging temples.

"Wow, um, how does it work?" Meshii asked.

"We'll be able to tell if anything comes near, and where the ground is." Neji answered.

"Man we're lucky we found you guys!" Otome cheered.

"Alright, lead the way." Jinzou said happily.

The swamp was warm and very moist.

Not long after the last person set foot into the misty swamp did Neji and Hinata gasp.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something's coming, but it's hard to make out." Neji said in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"It's like, they have no chakra, or life at that. They only have faint signals of chakra, other than that we can't really see them." Hinata said.

Neji's eyes widened,"Jinzou! Jump!"

Jinzou jumped as a large mouth erupted from the fog, clearing some of it so the predator was visible.

It was a snake with the head of a crocodile, blood red menacing eyes that surveyed its prey with hunger.

It slid back into the water.

"It's coming back for another attack!" Neji yelled.

"Everyone run! Neji! Hinata! Warn anyone that thing tries to catch!" Jinzou said.

Everyone ran for the other side of the swamp.

The Snake-o-dile swam after them, occasionally attempting to catch someone, but it made too much noise chasing them, and was easily avoided.

Meshii was the first out the fog.

"Visible land!" He yelled kissing the grass.

Rock Lee was the last one out, just as the creature jumped out of the water and chomped, barely missing his foot by an inch.

It slid back into the water, all the time glaring at them, disappointed that it just lost potential meals.

Otome dusted herself off,"Well, it's just clear sailing from here."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked after catching his breath.

"There's a checkpoint near here where we can all rest for the night." Otome answered walking ahead."Let's go I need a shower!" She added impatiently.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up at the sun, which was almost behind a mountain.

"We need to be out this forest before night." Itehi said.

"Don't worry, we're almost at Shimmering Flats. We won't have to worry about alot of things there." Ryoku said.

They exited the forest and onto what looked liked an endless white plain surrounded by mountains.

"Why is this called Shimmering Flats?" Sasuke asked.

"When the sun sets and the moon rises, it makes the white sand shimmer and glow." Itehi answered.

"She hasn't moved her cabin yet, has she?" Sugizou asked Ryoku.

"Not by my knowledge, no. I don't think she'd want to anyway."

"Does this person have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"She's an old hermit named Fuhen. From what we know, she's been here longer than any non-demon being. We go to her whenever we're here for training. She is a remarkable teacher." Itehi answered.

_So, that's the person who taught them this stuff..._ Sasuke thought.

Night fell, and true to her explanation, the sand shimmered and glowed, illuminating the plains.

Sasuke saw a small, wooden shack in the distance.

When they got closer, an elderly lady came out wearing a black robe.

When they were in earshot, she said,"I wondered when you all would make your way here."

They walked up to her as she sat down in a chair.

"Ryoku, I have finished garments that should help you if you ever fight another Twilight Dragokin, and Itehi, I have designed a bow with a string of light, also Sugizou, I have made swords for both you and Ryoku-and who is this young man?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's another human brought for the tournament." Ryoku said without looking at him.

Fuhen noticed this and raised an eyebrow,"I see. What do you do for a living Sasuke?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Ryoku and Sugizou, for the first time in hours, turned and looked at him.

Fuhen chuckled,"My, you are a feisty one, that will help you live out here. But, I was merely asking so that i know what I may be able to train you in, or even construct a weapon or garments for you."

"I'm a ninja."

"Ah, a ninja. I take it you know quite a bit of jutsu?"

Sasuke was surprised, he hadn't expected this old crone to know about jutsu.

"Yes."

"Well Sasuke, if you wish, I can teach you jutsu that I've learned in my 400 years in this realm."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_How the hell can someone live that long!?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Similarities_**

Sasuke's right arm suddenly throbbed with pain.

He clutched it in confusion as everyone looked at him.

"Itehi, take him inside and give him a healing session. His body is not used to the energy of this realm yet." Fuhen instructed.

Itehi walked into the cabin and motioned for Sasuke to follow.

When he entered, and was out of earshot, Fuhen turned to Ryoku and Sugizou.

"Why do you two show such distaste for him?"

"He's weak, we have no place for him with us." Ryoku said.

"Oh, what if what you call his weakness could be a very useful strength?"

"I don't get what you mean."

"Of course you don't, not now anyway. Look at your group, now. What do you have?"

"We have the power, the speed, the distance,"Sugizou trailed off.

"And now you have the stealth."

"Him?" Ryoku asked in confusion.

"Of course. Your group was never complete because you lacked that, stealth. You are stong, sugizou is fast, and itehi can shoot anything in the eyes in a 4 mile radius. Now, you have a ninja, someone who was taught the ways of stealth and deception. Is that not an excellent addition?"

"I guess." Ryoku was half convinced.

"Well, my next training to you two, besides the obvious, is include him more in your plans and actions. For now, I will go fetch your new belongings," she looked towards her cabin in pondering thought,"and check up on Sasuke."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itehi removed Sasuke's shirt and held his right arm.

She didn't see anything wrong with his skin, but when she lightly touched it he flinched.

She narrowed her eyes, studying his arm.

She held his arm with her left, while moving her free hand over his arm.

A bright blue glow radiated from her hand as she moved it across his arm.

Not a word was spoken between them.

Sasuke was about to break the silence and ask what was wrong when she touched his arm, and he didn't flinch.

"Done."

"What-"

"Ah, I see you've fixed it." Fuhen said entering.

"Itehi, give these things to Ryoku and Sugizou. Tell them to try it out and see how they like it. Also," she held out a dark blue bow that had swirling designs on it,"this bow's string will become a string of light that will serve as your bowstring, and a weapon to carve anything that comes too close to you."

Itehi thanked her and went outside.

Sasuke watched her leave, then noticed Fuhen looking at him, studying him.

"What?"

"Is every response from you going to be hostile and defensive?"

"Perhaps."

Fuhen sat down.

"Do you know what brought you here?"

"They looked like giant robots."

"No, they weren't. Those were men, men corrupted and enslaved by Illigar."

"Who is he?"

"He is many things. For one, he is the reason Itehi suffers."

"How?"

"Have you never wondered how Itehi is so gifted and strong? She is the princess of a now dead race called Galains. They were people who mastered using pure energy to combat this realm, theirs being the gate to enter it. Warriors of the light, they were the first to battle any creature that attempted to cross into the realm of mortals. When she was thirteen, he came, with his legion of loyal followers, and destroyed the city. Itehi's mother feared for her daughter and locked her in room out in a nearby forest. Illigar tortured her family for her whereabouts, but when he received no answer he slaughtered them. Unfortunately, their screams of pain could be heard by their frightened daughter. They ring inside her head now, and she suffers for feeling that had she been stronger, she might have saved them. Of course, Ryoku and Sugizou found her a couple of hours later. I pity them, one killed his nation in defense, one in anger, and one lost them all. Such a similarity, and I think you might feel the same way about your people."

Sasuke was shocked,"But, how did you-"

"The Uchiha massacre spread even to here, however I was aware of why your brother truly did it.


End file.
